Emergency Medical Hologram
The Emergency Medical Hologram, or EMH for short, was a sophisticated holographic program in use onboard Starfleet starships and facilities in the late 24th century, particularly beginning 2370, for the specific purpose of assisting the medical staff in times of emergency. As of 2385, it had become part of the Emergency Holographic Complement of fleet carriers and command battleships of Starfleet. Capabilities EMHs were programmed with five million possible treatments from the collective information of 2000 medical references and the experience of 47 known individual medical officers, as well had having adaptive programming for situations outside of those in their database. EMHs were only meant to be used as a temporary measure to assist existing medical staff, or in extreme cases, to temporarily replace them until a new doctor was assigned. History The program whose formal name is EMH Program AK-1 Diagnostic and Surgical Subroutine Omega-323 was developed by Dr. Lewis Zimmerman on Jupiter Station. Zimmerman's initial proposal for an Emergency Medical Hologram was presented in 2365 to Dr. Beverly Crusher, who at that time was head of Starfleet Medical. Crusher had some reservations to the concept, as it entailed entrusting the life of a living being to a hologram, but she nevertheless gave her support for the initiative to push through. By the time the holographic matrix was completed in 2370, it had to have official approval by Admiral Leonard McCoy, then the highest ranking Starfleet Medical Officer alive. The Mark I EMH was modeled after Dr. Zimmerman in both physical characteristics and personality. The EMH Mark II was programmed with new physical characteristics and was a much more polite and friendly individual. By 2376 the EMH development had progressed to Mark IV. The Mark IX was online by 2380. This version looked like a young, female with strawberry-blonde hair. Nicknamed "Nina", this model could replicate herself when necessary. A Mark IX was active aboard the in mid 2380. Vanguard Command There were three (3) EMHs in the Emergency Holographic Complement of the fleet carrier classes and the command battleship classes of Starfleet and of Vanguard Command. In all other starships, there is only one (1) EMH in the Emergency Holographic Complement. Last Unicorn Games Stats Once activated, an EMH has an automatic +5 in all medical sciences, patient treatment, and surgical operations; if using a combined roll with an EMH, add +5 to the roll, in addition to the skill of the doctor character. (i.e., if Dr. Harker were to use an EMH to attempt to learn the cure for a biogenic weapon, you add together Harker's Medical Science (exopathology) 4,5 with the EMH's +5, for a +10 to any roll of the dice. Even a nearly impossible 15 Test is within easy reach then, if the dice roll is 5 or higher. Character Sheet for an EMH: Name: Emergency Medical Hologram Mk. I Rank: n/a Position: Emergency Medical Hologram Assignment: Dyson Base Race: Human holographic simulation Gender: male (appearance only) Age: 45 (appearance only) Attributes Fitness 1 Coordination 4 Dexterity +1 Intellect 5 Presence 2 Empathy -2 Psi 0 Skills Computer (Research) 4 (5) First Aid (all known Specialisations) 5 (6) Life Sciences (all known Specialisations) 4 (5) Medical Sciences (all known Specialisations) 5 (6) Personal Equipment (Medical Equipment) 1 (6) Physical Sciences (Chemistry) 5 (6) Shipboard Systems (Medical Systems) 1 (6) Traits Arrogant -1 Code of Honour (Hippocratic Oath) -2 Other Statistics Courage: 0 Renown: 15 Aggression: 0 Discipline: 0 Initiative: 0 Openness: -5 Skill: 10 Luck: 0 Resistance: n/a Description and Personality Height: 1.8m Weight: n/a Complexion: pale Hair: brown (balding) Eyes: brown The EMH Mk.I is a holographic expert system designed as a supplement to the normal medical staff of a ship or base. It has been given the personality engrams of its designer, Dr. Lewis Zimmerman, an acerbic, short-tempered perfectionist. The EMH, or Doc (as it is sometimes known) has all the knowledge of Starfleet Medical available to it, but its personality makes it an unpopular choice for medical treatment. Notes The EMH is based on the statistics created by Steve Long for his Spacedock Netbook, and reflects the EMH Mk.I as shown in the first episode of Star Trek: Voyager, with no modifications or run-time upgrades. External links Category:Emergency Holographic programs Category:USS Invincible personnel Category:Vanguard Command personnel Category:Vanguard Fleet personnel Category:Emergency Holographic Complement Category:Holograms Category:Medical technology